The Hunger Games Chat-Room
by ellieeeee22134
Summary: All the characters in Hunger Games unite again in a chat-room, having many funny, embarrassing and sweet convos. With hilarious IM names and funny comments, this one will stand from the rest. Please review!
1. Snow Gets Personal and Weird Names

**So, just so y'all know, this is my first Hunger Games fanfic. Check out my profile to take my poll and check out some great info! If you follow, favorite or review ANY of my stories, you'll get to be featured on my 'Special Thanks to' list. You can read it on my profile.**

**Anyway, after reading, FOLLOW FAVORITE OR REVIEW please. Thank you. :)**

**Now . . . enjoy!**

The Characters:

Katnisssssluvspeeeta = Katniss Everdeen

JustBakin'Bread = Peeta Mellark

YoRoyalDictatorPrez = President Snow

primprimprimxoxoxo = Primrose Everdeen

TheOneAndOnlyGale = Gale Hawthorne

MotherofTwoAmazingKidsandOneEvenWontheHungerGames = Katniss's Mom

ILUVFASHION!OMG! = Cinna

Katnisssssluvspeeta has entered the chatroom.

JustBakin'Bread has entered the chatroom.

YoRoyalDictatorPrez has entered the chatroom.

**Katnisssssluvspeeta: *gasps* PRESIDENT SNOW!**

**JustBakin'Bread: *gasps* PRESIDENT SNOW!**

**Katnisssssluvspeeta: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**JustBakin'Bread: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Katnisssssluvspeeta: PEETAH! Stop copying everything I say!**

**JustBakin'Bread: KATNISS! Stop copying everything I say!**

**YoRoyalDictatorPrez: What do you want you copycats?**

**Katnisssssluvspeeta: OMG! OMG! President Snow actually went to school and knows how to spell!**

**JustBakin'Bread: Uh….katniss? was that really a smart thing 2 say?**

**YoRoyalDictatorPrez: Yah, katniss! Wat am I invisibal**

**Katnissssssluvspeeta: Um….maybe he DIDN'T got to school.**

**JustBakin'Bread: plz, katniss. Just plz stop talking.**

primprimprimxoxoxo has entered the chatroom.

**Katnisssssluvspeeta: hey prim!**

**JustBakin'Bread: Heyy, how didja get the Wi-Fi to chat with us?**

**Katnisssssluvspeeta: really, peetah. Really. We have cable! Prim watches disney channel all the time!**

**JustBakin'Bread: Oooh, do u watch jessie? OMG, I luv that show!**

**primprimprimxoxoxo: relly peeta shutup knucklehead**

**Katnisssssluvspeeta: Ummm….she has 2 work on her typing.**

**YoRoyalDictatorPrez: hey! Just the dictator of panem sitting here w/ no one 2 chat w/! HELLOOO?!**

**JustBakin'Bread: ummm….**

**Katnisssssluvspeeta: ummm….**

**primprimprimxoxoxo: do u wear dentures mr. prez?**

**Katnisssssluvspeeta and JustBakin'Bread: PRIM!**

**primprimprimxoxoxo: WHAT? I was just wondering!**

MotherofTwoAmazingKidsandOneEvenWontheHungerGames has entered the chatroom.

**Katnisssssluvspeeta: Mommm….ur IM name is just so embarrasing!**

**MotherofTwoAmazingKidsandOneEvenWontheHungerGames: it's long. A huge sentence. BUT I'M PROUD OF MY CHILDREN AND I AIN'T AFRAID 2 SHOW IT. Besides, if my IM name is so long and weird, whadda bout urs? Hmmm? And prim, tell our horrible prez sorry rite now. That was very rude of you!**

**Katnisssssluvspeeta, JustBakin'Bread and primprimprimxoxoxo: DON'T SAY THAT!**

**MotherofTwoAmazingKidsandOneEvenWontheHungerGames: What? Hm…oh. OH. Oh my god. I am SO SORRY, your dictatorship. Mr. Snow, plz except my apologies, I didn't mean to say that!**

**YoRoyalDictatorPrez: *sighs* young 'uns these days.**

**JustBakin'Bread: BTW, I like katniss's IM name just fine.**

**Katnisssssluvspeeta: Of COURSE u do. UR the one that came up with it.**

**JustBakin'Bread: I know. I'm a genious. ****J**

ILUVFASHION!OMG! has entered the chatroom.

**JustBakin'Bread: Gah! Who is ILUVFASHION!OMG!? I'm outta here, y'all. Peace. Luv u katniss. **

**Katnisssssluvspeeta: luv u.**

JustBakin'Bread has signed off.

**primprimprimxoxoxo: u no wat peeta has a point I'm outta here bye**

primprimprimxoxoxo has logged off.

**MotherofTwoAmazingKidsandOneEvenWontheHungerGames: yes, peeta and prim are rite. Ummm….. good-bye prez snow. Plz take my appology. Never ment to hurt u. sorry. Have a good day. Bye.**

MotherofTwoAmazingKidsandOneEvenWontheHungerGames has logged off.

**YoRoyalDictatorPrez: ur mum's cute. And nice. I'll have 2 invite her 2 dinner one day….see ya katniss. Tell ur mum I said hi.**

YoRoyalDictatorPrez has logged off.

**Katnisssssluvspeeta: Awk-ward….anyway, whoever is this ILUVFASHION!OMG! dude is, i wouldn't really want to meet her….well, I'm off.**

Katnisssssluvspeeta has logged off.

**ILUVFASHION!OMG!: HEY! Everyone's logged off cuz of my IM name! c'mon u guys, have a heart!**

**ILUVFASHION!OMG!: o well, guess it's just me. That 3rd wheel. No one to talk to. Lonely.**

**ILUVFASHION!OMG!: hey! Aren't u guys getting the hint? It's me, cinna! And katniss, I'm a BOY thro and thro!**

**ILUVFASHION!OMG!: I guess I relly am alone here.**

**ILUVFASHION!OMG!: sighs I guess I'm off 2.**

ILUVFASHION!OMG! has logged off.

***Sighs*…that was fun 2 write! Now, should I add another chapter? Or should this just be a one-shot? Please tell me in those reviews! Thanks!**

**Try my other fanfics and see if u like them plz. ****J**

**Remember: FOLLOW. FAVORITE. REVIEW. And get onto the 'Special Thanks to' List. Or win a one-shot or 27 chapter fanfic.**

**Thnxs 4 reading!**

**-ellie **


	2. The End Or is It?

**I'm really sorry guys, but someone just sent me a PM telling me that fanfics that are like 'chats' aren't allowed here. I know, it's too strict of a rule, etc., etc. But I'm the kind of person who's gonna follow the rules, so well, I guess it is the end.**

**Or is it?**

**I really don't know what I'm going to do with this story, it was really fun writing it. Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited or followed. I still have other fanfics, if that helps. I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I did.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**I'm really sorry how this ended, maybe I'll have some extra inspiration another time.**

**Anyways, this is probably it.**

**Thank-you for understanding.**

**-ellie**


End file.
